narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Today's News
Please leave comments here for Today's News. BEST JUTSU Sounds like fun! --Kakashi Namikaze 20:49, 20 May 2008 (UTC) New feature I have added a small bulletin board on the side of the page that lists important reminders so that we don't have to post the "Dont forget" notes again but we still will because people may be ignoring the board. The side bulletin also doubles as an archive navigation! ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 15:03, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Ok then its cool! And I know that the truth hurts (Just like the song The truth hurts by Beyonce ft R.Kelly). Ok i will stop becaus you ask so many times. And K-dog is the only character that I wrote that is not real. User:K-dog the gangsta July 26, 2008 at 1:46 p.m. Kage Level Characters This is a seemingly public website, right. I agree that 100s of pages of Kage level characters is annoying, but sometimes they are needed for certain storylines, in order to explain the characters a little bit more. Just my opinion. User:Narutokurosaki527 Question Hey since I'm an Admin now, can I add comments to the News Page, or do is that just for Blackemo1 and Kakashi Namikaze? Ten Tailed Fox 22:31, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Jumping to Conclusions, aren't we? Kakashi's not yet dead. He's... only mostly dead. In shonen, a character isn't dead until another character declares "s/he's dead" or if their remains are shown after being attacked brutally, and they aren't seen again. All we know is is that Kakashi has become unconscious. I'm not saying he won't die, I'm saying it isn't for sure. Mewshuji 18:25, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Actually, in the latest chapter, Kakashi uses his Mangekyou Sharingan to warp a missile headed for Choji by the mechanical Pein. then he dies of chakra depletion. then Choji sends word of Pein's powers. Look it up.Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Haru Makurīn Do we know he's dead for sure? He's just KO'd, far as we know. Mewshuji 00:25, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ... well now he's dead... Mewshuji 06:53, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Contest and roleplay Say, I'd like to start a contest to create a bodyguard for Kuro Akashiro. Would that be okay? The only rule is that the bodyguard must be female. The article can contain as much or as little information as the entrant once, but generally the more detail there is, the more likely the article will win. Also, is no one interested in a roleplay? -_-U --Cyberweasel89 00:55, 20 November 2008 (UTC) >_> Why...? Why did you delete my news? More importantly, it's the 21st today. >_______________________> --Mewshuji 19:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) LOL A Christmas RP? That would be so hilarious. Imagine a Scrooge like Echo learning the true meaning of Christmas. Echo Uchiha 19:06, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Change Ok befor my and my friends where making real Rappers in Naruto Fanon and know it non real Rappers in Naruto Fanon after that is gonna be Mafia God and Gangsta Gods in This Awsoom Wiki! Young Piece 23:44, 12 January 2009 (UTC) D: *cries* :'( Mewshuji 13:06, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Why Cries Mewshuji? Please Reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 20:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC) The Argument that Split the Planet in Half!! D: Refering to what Steel just said, id like to point out that its not my fault that i do more work.... i say that if new users wanna be awknowledged, they need to put in the work to do so. Its not fair to give credit to people who work here for an hour a day instead of people who work here for several hours at once. Also, Sei is dead so his role is pretty much done --Seireitou 22:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I saw what you did thar, Sei... don't shove yourself in front of my nor announcement, trying to save face. Mine was actual news. Yours was rebuttal, more suited for a talk page. >_> At any rate, it doesn't matter how much work one does, but the quality of one's work... it pains me to know the most active users are the ones shoveling up the most garbage. No offense meant, but when you start contradicting Kishi entirely... it's garbage. The goal of this wiki isn't to have fun. We have fun by reaching the wiki's real goal: filling up the rest of the Naruto universe that Kishimoto nor Studio Pierrot doesn't care to fill up. ... also, someone has to put the "Editor's Picks" in there, they don't just magically pop up... I can't seem to select any, so obviously it must be the Bureaucrats doing that... an I SOMEHOW doubt Ten-Tailed is the one putting ALL of the Seireitou RPs there. <________< And I'm sorry to say Seireitou, but when a character in a fanfiction (or fanon) has become more poweful than the main character or villain, it's no good. Unless they are villains and are defeated by a character who isn't stronger than the main character. And if you were really imaginative, you'd come up with a cool character that doesn't need power to be cool... all I see in Seireitou is a Mary Sue. Also, I'm going to request EVERYONE starts shaving their articles. Not content wise, but characterwise. Basically, if they are a good guy and could beat Sage Naruto, they're too powerful, tone them down.--Mewshuji 22:45, 17 February 2009 (UTC) (P.S. We should move this to the discussion page. -.-) Actually, my brain just hatched an idea... NO ONE LOOK AT DUBTIGER'S TALK PAGE EXCEPT FOR THE GUY HIMSELF FOR THE NEXT COUPLE OF DAYS! <_<;; --Mewshuji 22:47, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, Mewshuji, you could not be more wrong. First of all, like i said to multiple peopl at once, this wiki aint for the president or Kishimoto, its for us to enjoy and use to tell our own stories with our own ideas, not Kishimoto's ideas. That defeats the purpose of a fanon being made-up if all we do is copy kishi's ideas --Seireitou 22:50, 17 February 2009 (UTC) This is where I take a side. Sei is in the right here, Mewshuji's ideal sounds more like Narutopedia... --Cold hard steel 22:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I never said to copy Kishi's ideas. Ever. I for one cna't enjoy a wiki that craps all over established canon. When you blatantly override the author's word, that isn't fanon. It's taking the author's franchise's label and slapping it on your character so fans of the series will read it. I support new ideas. Look at, say... Swordless Swordsman or Zukia Tojiro. They are both within the Naruverse's established power level range, and they are both interesting characters. I don't support a character that can point a finger at Pain and say "Boom, you're dead", and a lightningbolt comes out of their finger. I also don't support the dozens of Uchihas that Itachi, a supposed genius, missed in the massacre... --Mewshuji 23:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Exactly, but you are refering to Kishimoto's narutoverse, however, we have created our own version, not kishimoto's, get it? These arent hsi ideas, they are ours --Seireitou 23:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC) We? What's all this "we" stuff?! If "we" made it, there would be no freakin' Seireitou in the first place, at least not as he is- that is, a second freakin' Goku. This has, more or less, become the Seireitou Fanon Wiki, regardless of whether or not the guy is dead. --Mewshuji 23:14, 17 February 2009 (UTC) So you are saying because im trying to contribute more then others, i should be yelled at? First of all, i never once said i wouldnt be willing to tone down my guys and also, our own individual ideas come together, that where "we" comes from --Seireitou 23:16, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ... you didn't? -.- ... well then I've just been yelling for nothing haven't I? D: I feel so dumb. Sorry all. --Mewshuji 23:17, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Thats all im saying.... now, if you and i are willing to cooperate together, we can discuss on how to fix this wiki without leaving it --Seireitou 23:19, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Dead? Is this "newspaper" gonna be used again? It hasn't been updated since October. Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 14:11, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Is someone gonna use this, like AT ALL? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 17:52, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Would someone please update this soon? Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 02:24, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :It's not being used. —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 15:45, December 27, 2010 (UTC)